Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supercapacitors for portable electronics devices, and more particularly for wearable electronics devices.
Discussion of Related Art
Portable electronics devices are often held in the hand, strapped onto belts, etc. and tend to be bulky. Portable electronics also rely on battery power when a power outlet or portable generator is not available. Combined with the compact size of many portable electronics devices, this often means expensive batteries must be used to power the portable electronics devices. The batteries also need to be charged regularly.